Although it is often more convenient to provide a square or other type of non-cylindrical opening through a frame for securing a support member against rotation within the opening, it is sometimes desired that the opening through the frame be cylindrical for one reason or another which creates special problems in insuring that the support member is prevented from rotating within the cylindrical opening when a shaft or an externally threaded member such as a screw is rotated within a bore through the support member particularly where the support member is a nut member and the bore therethrough is provided with threads that threadingly engage the threads of the screw.
One area of recent interest has been the desire to use cylindrical openings through a vehicular support frame for mounting a threaded nut through which an adjustment screw can be rotated through the grill for example to change position of the vehicle's headlight under the criterion that the mounting be done by a fastener assembly that can be readily attached to and removed from one side of the frame.
The present invention provides a removeable fastener assembly that is particularly advantageous for supporting a rotatable member such as a vehicular headlight position adjustment screw in a cylindrical opening through a support frame of the vehicle that can be easily mounted to or removed from one side of the frame.